Ours
by RinnehCaek
Summary: While in the Tunnel of Love safe room, Nick and Ellis share a special little something. Nothing rude! Only adorable fluffiness. /Slight OOCNick/


_I own nothing but the idea! Except for the 'leaking' part. That is all Milly~Chan's3 Who I dedicate this fic to ^ ^  
><em>

* * *

><p>The entrance to the tunnel of love in Whispering Oak's theme park had been turned into a CEDA certified safe room due to the zombie apocalypse. To four survivors, it had become a temporary sanctuary from the violent walking dead that shuffled and groaned continuously outside. The survivors were taking it in turns to stay awake and keep watch in pairs, while the remaining two gained some much needed rest. Currently, the rotund dark-skinned male and the only female of the party lay in sleeping bags that were stored in the safe room for just that reason, their arms shielding their eyes from the luminescent glare of the lights above. The other two, Caucasian males, sat in the centremost point of the room, their gaze set upon the weaker of the two doors of the safe room with a shotgun and two pistols each. One was wearing a dirtied and well-worn suit while the other was adorned in faded overalls, baggy t-shirt and a baseball cap - and for some unknown reason, the latter male was holding a red gas can in his lap. The formally dressed male's gaze occasionally strayed to the gas can, a hint of amused confusion in his eyes.<p>

"Ellis." he began, shifting his weight so that he could lean away from the younger male, "What's with the gas can?" Ellis looked up, his hand brushing the top of the gas can almost lovingly.

"He's m'baby." he said proudly, practically beaming at the other male; who blinked and looked more confused than before. _'Should I even ask?'_ he wondered to himself, before rationalizing that if he didn't, the question would bother him for the rest of their shift.

"Why do you need a baby, Ellis?" he said, arching an eyebrow as he awaited the southern boy's answer. Ellis wrinkled his nose, concentration etched into every feature upon his visage as he considered his reasoning behind calling the gas can his baby.

"Well, I want one someday." he said slowly, "An' since babies make a lot a'noise, I figure it be better to have a gas can." nodding as though to agree with himself, Ellis continued. "Why not be his Dad, Nick?" Nick blanched at this suggestion, stumbling over his words when he finally managed to speak.

"Dad? To a-" he shook his head, "It's a _gas can_, Ellis." he continued, looking to the 'baby'. "They're good for setting fire to Tanks but-" his words were cut short when Ellis wrapped his arms possessively around the gas can and looked at Nick, horrified.

"Don't y'dare!" Ellis whimpered, Nick soon raised his hands in a surrendering motion.

"Okay, okay." he said, holding back a laugh. "I was only joking, Ellis." he added when Ellis' mind still didn't seem to be at ease.

"Well it weren't funny." Ellis complained, sounding very much like a child. Nick couldn't help but smile at this. As much as he denied it when in the company of the other two survivors, he truly did like - perhaps even love - the simple-minded fool. It was difficult not to.

"I'm sorry." Nick said, resting his hand on Ellis' shoulder, only to have Ellis pout and turn his head away, soon giving a soft 'hmph' of disapproval; though he didn't shrug Nick's hand off his shoulder. Nick feigned a sigh of disappointment, "Alright." he said, "I'll be it's Dad." Ellis looked round, beaming up at Nick.

"Y'mean it?" he pressed, looking into Nick's eyes searchingly, only for Nick to nod and give him a small smile in return. Narrowing his eyes, Ellis moved to kneel in front of Nick - much to the latter's surprise - and held the gas can out. "Hold him." Ellis said, giving the gas can a slight wave towards Nick's chest. Flinching away as he heard the gasoline sloshing within the can, Nick hesitated for a moment before deciding on an appropriate way to answer.

"Nah." he said nonchalantly, "He looks happy in your arms." how a gas can could look happy, however, he didn't really know. But Ellis didn't seem to be dissuaded.

"Aw, come on, Nick." Ellis whined, trying to push the gas can into Nick's arms, "Just hold him!" perhaps Ellis had thrust the gas can a little too hard, or maybe it was just cruel fate, but without warning a small amount of the contents within the gas can seeped through the nozzle and spattered upon the front of Nick's suit.

"Goddamn it, Ellis!" Nick complained, looking down at the gasoline that was sure to stain his already ruined suit. Ellis sniggered, holding the gas can to his chest as he tightened the cap.

"Shoulda just held him." Ellis giggled, raising his gaze from the gas can.

"It _leaked_ on me." Nick murmured, rubbing at the stain with fervour. "Like an actual baby." Ellis blinked, childlike innocence across his visage.

"Of course he's like a baby." he said, confused. "He's ours." Nick smiled at the last two words, ceasing his attempt to rid his suit of it's latest stain.

"Ours." he echoed, pulling Ellis and the gas can into a warm embrace. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
